Letter to me
by Celaici
Summary: Stiles revient à Beacon Hills et se retrouve plongé dans ses souvenirs d'une bien étrange façon...


Oui, je suis à fond aujourd'hui, ceci est un petit OS que j'ai écrit suite à l'écoute de la musique Letter to me de Brad Paisley. Très belle musique emplie de nostalgie.

Je me suis remise à l'écriture de cet OS grâce à Skayt qui a écrit quelque chose de similaire : "lettre à moi-même", il me semble. Je vous la conseille !

TW n'est pas à moi...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Stiles posa sa valise dans l'entrée et regarda autour de lui. Rien n'avait changé, c'était comme dans ses souvenirs. Il alla dans la cuisine et sourit en voyant une tasse dans l'évier. Jusqu'au bout, son père avait gardé cette habitude. Même une fois qu'il était tombé malade, même une fois que Jordan, qui le considérait comme son père, lui avait conseillé d'aller en maison de retraite, il avait laissé cette tasse au cas où il reviendrait. Et puis il s'était éteint, lentement, sans bruit, comme l'on tourne la dernière page d'un livre. Stiles ne toucha pas à la tasse. En réalité, il s'en voulait, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'était plus revenu à Beacon Hills, si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas revu cette maison qu'il chérissait tant. La maison de son père, celle de sa mère. Il monta les marches de l'escalier pour aller dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit doucement la porte. Elle grinçait. Il s'assit sur son lit, son lit d'enfant, d'adolescent, celui dans lequel il avait joué sous la couverture, se prenant pour Harry Potter qui jetait des sorts en cachette, celui dans lequel il avait passé dans de grasses matinées, des nuits blanches à faire ses devoirs. Sur la table de nuit, il vit une photo, une photo de Scott et lui. Il sourit et la dépoussiéra. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, son pied cogna dans quelque chose sous le lit. Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha pour en sortir une boîte à chaussures ou il y avait écrit _Wolf_. Il l'ouvrit. Dedans, il y avait des copies du bestiaire, une balle en argent. Et une lettre avec écrit _Letter to me_. Il fronça les sourcils et l'ouvrit :

 _Si je pouvais écrire une lettre au Stiles que j'étais, que je suis peut-être encore un peu, je lui dirais ces mots. Tu es parti pour tes études, pour l'université, renonçant à ta vie ici. C'est vrai, il n'y avait pas que du bon, il y avait même pas mal de choses pourries. Des douleurs. C'est pour cela que tu es parti, c'est pour cela que tu as fait tes adieux à tout ce petit monde surnaturel. Je suis stupide d'écrire cette lettre pour te prédire ce que tu vas regretter et que je regrette alors que je n'ai pas encore quitté papa et mes amis. Mais souviens-toi de ces années passées avec Lydia. Oh, ce que tu attendais d'elle ne s'est jamais produit mais votre amitié était plus forte que tout. Vous avez traversé beaucoup de choses ensemble, tu lui as sauvé la vie à mainte reprises, elle s'est liée à toi pour le sacrifice qui t'a permis de retrouver ton père, Chris et Melissa._

 _Malheureusement, cela a engendré beaucoup d'autres douleurs, Eichen House, mais comme toujours tu as su trouver du bonheur dans l'obscurité : Malia. La quête surnaturelle a pris une couleur bien différente grâce à elle. J'espère que tu ne l'as pas laissée s'échapper, qu'elle ne t'a pas oublié après ton départ, que vous êtes toujours ensemble, ce serait la plus belle des choses. J'en viens même à espérer qu'elle t'ait suivi loin de Beacon Hills, après les événements de l'Iglesia. Scott, lui, est resté, il ne pouvait pas partir et laisser la meute. Scott… à quel moment me suis-je senti suffisamment seul pour partir loin de toi ? Je me demande si je me pose encore cette question, car je suis sûr que tout à l'heure, alors que l'avion m'emmènera loin d'ici, j'y penserai encore. Si un jour tu trouves cette lettre, Scott, j'aimerais te dire que je m'en veux tellement pour Alison. En fait, je m'en veux pour pleins de choses. Je m'en veux de m'être fâché avec toi, d'avoir été jaloux de Liam, de ne pas avoir été suffisamment méfiant vis-à-vis de Theo. Tu comptais sur moi pour garder toujours la tête hors de l'eau et j'ai failli. J'aurais jamais été un ado normal, hein ? Suis-je au moins un homme normal ? En fait, c'est cela mon plus grand regret, que je regrette peut-être encore : j'ai changé. J'ai perdu cette insouciance qui me caractérisait. « On ne peut pas être insouciant éternellement », me dit papa._

 _Cher moi du futur, j'espère que tu as su prendre les bonnes décisions, que tu n'as pas éteins ton téléphone lorsque Lydia a essayé de te joindre, que tu as pris des nouvelles de Scotty, que tu as protégé Malia de son père qui a réussi à s'évader d'Eichen House. En fait, je te déteste, je ME déteste de partir. Mais je le dois, tu comprends ? Bien sûr que non, tu ne comprends pas, sinon tu ne te poserais pas la question. Je ne me poserais pas la question…_

 _Cher moi du futur, j'aimerais que tu souries en lisant cette lettre, en te disant que ce n'est que la plume d'un adolescent qui quitte sa jeunesse pour mieux revenir, plus fort, plus mûr. J'espère être fier de ce que je deviendrais, et pas besoin de cette lettre pour m'en souvenir, je saurais le faire._

 _Stiles_

Stiles ferma la lettre, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres, tous ses souvenirs remontant à la surface. Les matchs de Lacrosse, le jour où il est allé voir Lydia chez elle, le bal où elle a accepté de danser avec elle, la fois où il a su sauver Scott, lui dire à quel point il comptait pour lui, sa première fois, dans les caves d'Eichen House, sa signature dans la bibliothèque du lycée… Toutes ces traces qui faisaient qu'il était ici chez lui.

\- Stiles ?

Il tourna la tête vers Malia qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, plus belle que jamais. Son sourire s'élargit et il la rejoignit, l'enlaçant par la taille.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle. Scott vient d'arriver.

Il acquiesça.

\- Je vais aller le voir.

Il caressa sa nuque et l'embrassa avec douceur.

\- Je t'aime, Malia.

\- Moi aussi, qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Elle n'avait pas changé, après toutes ces années, elle restait spontanée peu importe la situation, prête à lui rendre le sourire, à lui rappeler qu'elle est son amour de jeunesse.

\- Rien, un vieil ami m'a rappelé l'essentiel.


End file.
